Truth At Dinner
by Clarice-Starling1
Summary: I had an idea for a story after watching the DVD. It begins at Muskrat Farm and edits the ending. More chapters will follow.


Disclaimer: You know how it goes.  
The pigs were trying even harder now to break down the door. Clarice fired at the man in the loft and was knocked to her back by a shot in her left shoulder. The smell of blood wafted into the air, and Hannibal picked up her gun to keep in his pocket. He gently lifted her to safety as the pigs broke through. They could not sense fear in him, so they went back to devouring Carlo. Mason and Cordell were at the top of the pit.  
"Get the gun Cordell! Get the gun and shoot him!" Mason screamed.  
"I...can't."  
"You're involved is what you are, now do it!"  
"Hey Cordell!" Hannibal called. "Why don't you push him in, you can always say it was me." He turned and all that he could hear next was Mason shouting, then bones being crunched to a pulp.  
Clarice winced as she was placed in the front seat of the car; Hannibal rapidly drove her to Chesapeake, and tended to her wound. It wasn't serious thank goodness, but she didn't stir. He left her to rest and set about the meal.  
  
When Clarice woke, she could feel no pain in her shoulder. The morphine was strong enough to block it out. She made her way downstairs and into the dining room.  
"Clarice, you should be resting. Go back to bed."  
"I'm hungry."  
"Alright." Hannibal came over to her and looked in her eyes. "Well you are looking better. Come and sit down." He pulled out a chair for her.  
"Thank-you."   
"Clarice, I must ask you. Why are you so calm? Are you secretly planning to arrest me once my back is turned?" he enquired.  
"Dr Lecter, you saved my life. I cannot deny you, yours."  
"My freedom? You would take that from me though wouldn't you?"  
"Your freedom is your life Dr. I imagine you would rather die that lose it." Clarice knew that she couldn't arrest him, even if she wanted to. Something inside her screamed that she was being stupid, but she thought to hell with that something.  
"I told you ten years ago you were very frank Clarice. I can see now that you haven't lost the touch."  
"You were always honest. Why shouldn't I return the favour?"  
"True." Hannibal replied and glanced over his shoulder. "Your friend Paul is here." He moved so that Paul came in full view. There was a long cut in his head.  
"Care for dinner now Clarice?" He asked. She smiled.  
"Yes, please." Hannibal took the top of Paul's head off and scooped out the brain. He prepared it and handed Clarice a plate. He thought she would refuse but instead she ate it, and looked at him with a smirk.   
"As always you are full of surprises, Clarice." The moment of looking into each other's eyes was short lived as Paul burst into song, "Getting to know you, getting to know all about you. Getting to like you, getting to hope you like me!"  
Clarice spluttered, and Hannibal asked Paul to sing something a little less loud.  
"Mooooooooooooon Riverrrrrr, wiiiider than a mile. I'm crrrrrrossing you in style, sommmmmmmedaaaaaaaaaay!" Paul sang, his voice squeaking at the high notes.  
"Paul, please. Agent Starling and I are attempting to converse. If you must join in then a little decorum please." Hannibal frowned at him, then turned to Clarice.  
"It is inevitable, that you will leave the F.B.I you know. Your former masters will reject your presence as you failed to capture the monster whom you gave access to your private life. What will you do, will you choose to leave of your own accord? Will you beg and plead to be reinstated? Please do tell me."  
"I will leave Dr Lecter, and by my own choice. There is nothing there for me anymore. You are not a monster; you are a man, a man who understands me. This is something I thought would never happen." Clarice never removed her gaze from his as she spoke, her hair shining in the candlelight.  
"What will you do now?" Hannibal asked.  
"I will go with you. Anywhere." The young woman replied, and Hannibal moved closer.   
"Alright. Then let's leave now." He gave her a short kiss and led her to the car that was parked at the back of the house. They drove away in the moonlight to the airport, where the journey would begin. 


End file.
